LA MAGIA DESPUÉS DE LA MAGIA (Harry Potter)
by CaroHerrera44
Summary: Todos hemos visto o leído historias de Harry Potter, sabemos su principio y su final, pero... qué pasó DESPUÉS del final? J.K Rowling nos dijo todo en los 19 años después? Hay más? Una historia (inventada) que te revaráás de 1 secreto.
1. Prólogo

**_Antes de empezar, les quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y, por eso, sepan_** disculpar ** _mi mala ortografía y mi no avanzado vocabulario._** **Soy Carolina Herrera, una fanática de Harry Potter, Los Juegos Del Hambre y Percy Jackson, entre otros.** **Escribiré AU (historias originales con personajes de otros libros) pero también otro tipo de historias, como esta, que tratan de lo que sucede después de los libros o películas.** **_Espero que les gusten mis historias y que en poco tiempo seamos buenos amigos!_** **Caro.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _Ya pasaron tres años desde la batalla de Hogwarts y desde que tu-sabes-quién fue derrotado. Los cuatro mejores amigos viven en un pequeño departamento en Londres, cerca de King's Cross._

 _Harry y Ron terminaron sus estudios para ser Aurores hace un año y Ginny estudió está terminando de estudiar Literatura Muggle. Todo parece irles muy bien..._

 _Harry y Ginny salen desde el sexto año, pero Ron y Hermione se aman en secreto, como lo han hecho por los últimos 10 años. Ninguno sabe de los sentimientos del otro, nunca volvieron a hablar del beso, y Ron sale con Lavender Brown sólo para olvidar a su verdadero am r._

 _Pero en unos días sucederá algo que cambiará sus vidas... para siempre._

 **Y? Qué tal? Les va gustando? Eso espero! Nos vemos en el siguiente fic, no duden en dejar reviews, los contestaré, los quiero, chauchis!**

 **Caro.**


	2. 1 La misión

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Yo MUY feliz porque la historia tiene tantas visitas, un seguidor y un review!**

 **Saludo especial a sandriiitaa01 por seguir mi historia y a Emmie Weasley por dejar su review.**

 **Sandriiitaa01:** ** _Gracias, gracias, gracias! Espero que te guste la novela._**

 **Emmie Weasley:** ** _GRACIAS! Me pone CON-TEN-TÍ-SI-MA que te guste y atrape la novela. Y en este capítulo hay algo muy importante._**

 ** _P.D: sí ya sé que "Carolina Herrera" es una marca, yo sólo la uso de nombre artístico porque mi verdadero nombre es Carolina Filtimpanti y no me gusta... : _ ( ;D_**

 **Bueno, dejo de aburrirte, A LEER!**

 **Capítulo 1: La misión.**

Hermione también hacía lo suyo para olvidarse de Ron. Salía (sin amor) con Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de _Quidditch,_ pero era en vano. Nunca lo amaría como amaba a Ron. Para su examen final de la universidad, debía escribir un libro. Ella escribía un libro de romance, cuyos personajes principales eran, en realidad, ella y Ron.

Poco tiempo después de que llegó al departamento, Ginny también llegó. Se la veía muy cansada, su jefa, Rita Skeeter, la había hecho trabajar todo el día. Estaba agotada.

Luego de unos minutos, también llegaron Harry y Ron con una noticia...

-Hola, chicas!- las saludó Ron alegremente. -Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

-Sí! Bueno, la noticia es... Nos dieron una misión! Nuestra primera misión! No es genial?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en la cara. Después, Ron les explicó en lo que consistía la misión.

Debían tomar un avión a MIAMI, donde se encontrarían con Kingsley y otros aurors.

Intentarían encontrar a algunos magos que habían estado atacando a muggles inocentes.

Deberían intentar sobrevivir.

A las chicas no les pareció tan genial.

-QUÉÉÉÉÉ?- gritó Hermione. No quería que le pase nada a sus amigos, sobre todo a Ron.

-Cómo? Por qué?- preguntó Ginny, muy triste.

-Es una oportunidad única! Si logramos salir vivos de esta, nos ascenderán!- dijo Harry, como si fuera obvio.

-Pero... es peligroso... y...- decía Ginny, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

-Estaremos bien, confíen en nosotros. - les dijo Ron en tono tranquilizante.

-Está bien. Pero... no se mueran, OK? - les dijo Hermione.

-Lo intentaremos. -dijo Harry con yna deslumbrante sonrisa en la cara.

-Trato hecho. -dijo Hermione.

-No! No está bien. -dicho esto, Ginny corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

-Vete. -le ordenó Ginny a Harry cuando entró a su habitación.

-Qué te sucede? Estás enojada por lo de la misión, verdad? -le preguntó él.

Ginny hiso hechizos para que nadie pueda entrar, escuchar o ver lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

-No quiero que te pase nada...

-Estaré bien. Recuerda que estás hablando con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que encontró la Piedra Filosofal, el que te salvó de la Cámara Secreta y destruyó el diario de Tom Riddle. El que luchó contra Voldemort en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el creador del ED (el que le enseño a Neville a hacer el encantamiento "expelliarmus", wow!) El que buscó y destruyó los "horrorcruxes". El que murió, y luego volvió a la vida y derrotó a Lord Voldemort, el que...

-Bueno, ya entendí! -dijo ella, riéndose. -Puedes sobrevivir. Pero hay otra cosa..

-Qué?

-Bueno, todos saben que en Miami hay mujeres hermosas y tengo miedo de que ya no me quieras...

Harry sonrió. Ella todavía no entendía que él sólo tenía ojos para ella. Pero tenía una manera de mostrárselo, una manera alocada y genial que él había querido hacer desde que se enamoró de ella...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ** _estamos a punto de precensiar una escena MUY subida de tono... si no quieres leerla, sólo saltéense el contenido entre líneas. Si la quieren leer, que disfruten._**

Harry comenzó a besarla, cada vez más apasionadamente. Ginny se imaginaba a dónde quería llegar con eso y la emocionaba. También había esperado mucho ese momento.

Empezó a besar su cuello. Ella le despeinaba sus cabellos negros. Harry se quitó las gafas y también... se quitó la camiseta. Ginny vio un atlético cuerpo con bíceps, tríceps y un montón de otras cosas que terminaban con íceps. Ella se quitó la suya. A Harry le sorprendió ver que un hermoso par de bultos se escondían bajo la apariencia de niña. Él la amaba, la amaba muchísimo y ella también lo amaba. Y a partir de ese momento ellos dos se volverían uno, se amarían por siempre.

Pero... en realidad dos harían uno, porque estos tortolitos olvidaron algo importante... y esta maravillosa primera vez cambiaría sus vidas para siempre...

 **Qué tal este capítulo? Les gustó? Si es así, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

 **Si dejan reviews, siguen, o ponen en favoritos se los agradezco muchísimo. Creo que mañana subiré "Jugamos A Ser Novios?" Pero no estoy segura.**

 **Gracias y nos vemos en el pròximo fic!**

 **CaroHerrera44**


End file.
